


Hétfő reggel

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira utálja a baleseteket, de Kouyou szereti őket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hétfő reggel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970101) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Gondolom, már meg sem lepődtök, ha azt mondom: ezt is a régi laptopom fices mappájában találtam, szóval ez is több éves fici. :D

Akira utálta a hétfő reggeleket. Olyan nehéz volt ilyenkor felkelni, felöltözni és elmenni az iskolába, sőt, még a tömegközlekedést is használnia kellett, mivel messze laktak az iskolától, a vonaton pedig mindig túl nagy volt a tömeg. Ha volt valami, amit Akira jobban utált a hétfő reggeleknél, akkor az a tömeg volt a vonaton. Nem volt levegő, elég hely, hogy mindkét lábán rendesen megálljon és - hogy szegény Akira még kínosan is érezze magát -, valaki minden alkalommal belemarkolt a hátsójába

Akira nem tudta megszokni, még akkor sem, ha tudta, hogy elég jó feneke van a focinak köszönhetően. Igazság szerint az volt az egyetlen testrésze, amit szeretett. Akira nem volt szép vagy dögös, csak egy átlagos srác volt, talán egy kicsit még csúnya is a barna bőrével és ódivatú frizurájával; az iskolában egyik lány sem akart vele randizni. Nem mintha Akira randizni akart volna bármelyikkel is.

Hiszen Akirának volt egy borzalmas titka: meleg volt. A fiúkat szerette, az ágya alá rejtett pornómagazinokban meztelen férfiak szerepeltek, és az egyik csapattársába, a híres Takashima Kouyou-ba volt beleesve. A srác Kanagawa egyik legtehetségesebb futballistája volt. Magas, hosszú, selymes hajjal - egyszer Akira megérinthette az egyik edzés során -, és telt ajkakkal. Egyetlen probléma volt azonban Takashimával: heteró volt. Egy nagyon csinos, jó családból való lány volt a barátnője, és úgy tűnt, nagyon jól kijönnek egymással.

\- Áú! - kiáltott fel Akira, miközben maga mögé nézett a zsúfolt vonaton, de megint nem tudta megállapítani, ki csapott rá szegény fenekére.

\- Suzuki-kun? - hallott meg egy meglepett hangot a balján, mire szemöldökráncolva arra fordította a tekintetét.

\- T… Takashima-san? - kerekedtek el a szemei, amikor meglátta titkos imádottját maga mellett állni. Mióta lehetett itt?

\- Jó látni téged - mondta a hosszú hajú fiú, őszinte mosollyal ajkain. - Nem tudtam, hogy ezzel a vonattal jársz suliba.

\- Téged is jó látni - motyogta Akira. Megpróbált nem elpirulni, de sikertelenül. - Hát… te is ezzel jársz?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Kouyou. - Csak ma. Meg akarok venni egy CD-t még az első óra előtt.

\- Milyen CD-t? - kérdezte kíváncsian az idősebb fiú. Tudni akarta, milyen zenét szeret a híres Takashima.

\- Az új Luna Sea albumot.

\- Ó, szereted a Luna Sea-t? Én imádom őket - mosolygott szégyellősen Akira. - Bárcsak lenne pénzem megvenni az új lemezüket!

\- Ha szeretnéd, meghallgathatod az enyémet - ajánlotta fel Kouyou. Akira még sohasem volt ilyen boldog.

\- Kö… köszönöm - motyogta fejét lehajtva, így próbálva leplezni piruló arcát.

Akira szerencséréje a zenebolt pont az iskola mellett volt, így Kouyou-val mehetett egészen odáig. Szomorú volt, mikor megérkeztek, mert nem akart még elválni a másik fiútól. Bár a focipályán látni fogják majd egymást, egy baráti beszélgetés mégiscsak sokkal jobb volt. De már 8:25-öt mutatott az óra, az első órájuk öt percen belül kezdődött.

\- Most mennem kell - motyogta, megeresztve Kouyou felé egy félmosolyt.

\- Akkor majd edzésen - bólintott a magasabb fiú. Egy hosszú pillanatig bámulták egymást; a pír Akira arcán vérvörös színre váltott, Kouyou mosolya pedig szélesebbre húzódott. Hirtelen a fiatalabb fiú közel hajolt Akirához, és az ajkait az övéinek nyomta. - Most menned kéne - suttogta, majd megfordult és elsétált.

Akira csak állt ott, Isten tudja, mennyi ideig, tágra nyílt szemekkel maga elé bámulva, elnyílt ajkakkal. Az iskola jelzőcsengője megszólalt, de ő nem hallotta. Aznap, életében először, elkésett az iskolából.

** Tokió, 10 évvel később **

Reita a híreket nézte a tévében. Fintorogni kezdett, amikor egy Sibujában történt balesetről számoltak be.

\- Utálom a baleseteket - motyogta magában. Nem tudta, hogy egy trükkös gitáros épen a háta mögött áll. Nem csoda, hogy majdnem megállt a szíve, amikor Uruha megszólalt.

\- Tényleg? Én szeretem őket.

Reita szemei összeszűkültek.

\- Mégis mit lehet szeretni egy balesetben? Hiszen borzalmasak. Emberek halnak meg bennük - morogta, az orrkendő alá rejtett orrát vakargatva.

\- Akkor is szeretem őket - vont vállat Uruha, és leült a basszusgitáros mellé. - A legjobb dolog az életemben egy baleset volt - jelentette ki, kiérdemelve egy értetlenkedő pillantást a másiktól.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte Reita, oldalra döntve a fejét.

\- Aznap reggel véletlenül botlottam beléd, szóval az is csak egy baleset volt - magyarázta Uruha gyengéd mosollyal ajkain, és szájon csókolta barátját.


End file.
